


Going In

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Prompts, Dialogues and Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crossdressing, Detective!Harry Potter, Hitman!Draco Malfoy, Implied Forced Crossdressing, Implied Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Writing Prompt:"Oh my gosh(God), that would look so cute on you!""I'm trying to crack a safe. Be quiet."





	Going In

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is inspired by @[清风澈](https://m.weibo.cn/u/5050897665)'s "King & Queen" art post.  
> A little Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens!AU (AKA that hitmen anime) for Harry and Draco. This is still light for my taste, unlike my Yuri!!! On Ice hitman!AU but it does tackle the works. No action for now.
> 
> This is for @Hasou, who linked me to the art.

“I know you like wearing black but green is a good color on you.” The brunet flitters through the countless silk, chiffon and satin skirts behind him. Even with the small light that is coming from his flashlight, Potter still has enough curiosity to inspect everything inside this spacious (not as spacious as his) and expensive closet.

There is a couple of clinking noises somewhere and he knows Harry has found a rack he likes. “Oh my God, that would look so cute on you!”

“I’m trying to crack a safe, Potter. Be quiet.” Draco mutters as he focuses on adjusting (guarding) the nifty auto dialer (from unwanted touches) that is connected to this vault lock.

(Potter is a touchy person. Everything he touches, he commits to memory: the smooth blades of grass, the rough edges of bricks, the polished wood of the office table, the cold stem of a chilled wine bottle, the warm patch of skin on – _stop_.

Take a deep breath. Let it go.)

The layer upon layer of lock that keeps this knee-height vault closed is far too suspicious for his liking and not to mention overtly even to the naked eye because the built-in computer on the vault itself is a shout out to all saying _I am keeping a dangerous thing inside try opening me_.

Potter mentions a clue of some sort during the briefing that would possibly lead them to the whereabouts of a hacker turned arms dealer. The suspect’s MO is to deliver a package containing a concealed purchased weapon on a dead drop zone. Hundreds of weapons custom made without serial numbers had been used to commit crimes in a year alone and the hacker in question is still anonymous. Just recently, someone died using the same concealed weapon and now, there is a scramble to shut down this person.

There is progress in his hand; one that Potter suspects is the hacker ’s marketplace through the deep web thus providing him with a hunting ground to continue looking for the hacker’s whereabouts.

Which is why they are inside the large closet of the Madame where the vault in question is kept with Potter being the lookout and Draco handling the vault and whatever it is inside.

It had been an embarrassing experience though that led them to where they are. He had been dolled up and shoved inside a tight flimsy dress for the occasion while Potter wears an expensive three-piece suit that honestly made him look… more masculine, that show pony. Compared to him who looks girly and a bloody mannequin. He wasn’t sure where the crossdressing, as Potter informs him, came to play but it certainly made the Lady offer the two of them a room to stay the night as she did with other close friends.

He catches at the corner of his eye the glitter of a halter dress’ collar. The elegant band of blood red silk around the neck and the bow on the side is more of an accessory rather than part of the dress. He takes note of the almost flat chest before his eyes go further south. The smooth curve to the waist before flaring to introduce the hips and thighs is alluring in his opinion. The neckline flares with lacy patterns as well as the train down below.

He hums with satisfaction. Not that he imagines it on him but the dress itself is a masterpiece.

The Lady of the manor, Draco digresses, has stunning tastes.

He notes that Potter has stopped walking around and settles next to him, a hand skimming over the sheer material of a slender white scarf that comes with the dress like he is touching real skin. His smile is small but his eyes hold his real emotion.

“Definitely my favorite.” Draco is convinced he is talking about something else entirely with the way those green eyes slide just so towards his direction and that makes his blood boil. No, he must concentrate.

“Stop distracting me.” He clicks his tongue and goes back to his work. Draco really should. If he makes one little error through the process, he will go back to square one and it will only prolong their investigation.

“I’m not distracting anyone –”

He reins his tongue immediately as soon as the blond points a finger towards him. Draco is amused now. Kudos to Potter for not being the total airhead that he is. The brunet clearly knows what he is capable of doing, for example, cracking a safe with a complex computer lock while throwing a knife at someone with precision and without batting an eyelash. That is simple multitasking. Typing with one hand does come in handy at times (He thanks the late Detective Snape for giving him the idea).

“You’re the Investigator. I’m the consultant or whatever you call it even though I am not.” He says without taking his eyes off his work. He is a hitman, for goodness' sake. Luckily, someone who knows how to hack. “Go investigate somewhere else and leave me in peace.”

“I _am_. I am investigating this dress and to what extent its use can be. You know, for ministry functions or for galas…”

Ridiculous, imaginative, idiot Potter. He absolutely did not introduce images of a new purchase somewhere in the near future involving a white dress.

“Leave it alone.”

“I’m only admiring the tasteful design.” Potter rubs a small piece of the skirt fabric between his fingers and his smile may have been a little too wide for Draco’s liking. “Don’t tell me… you like it?”

He is annoying and a simpering wimp. Why did he have to work with him again? Oh, yeah. The arms dealer.

“I didn’t say anything like that –” Then, there is a click coming from the vault and both of them turn to the source.

The lock has been disengaged. The auto dialer has stopped rolling which indicates that the vault has indeed been opened. He looks at Potter for a brief moment and both of them nod to each other. Just like in the plan, they will proceed with the utmost care. This next phase will hopefully shed some light on their case.

Draco holds the vault’s door and carefully pries it open. He notes with great fascination how the vault is using molded rubber to act as a magnet, keeping the door shut and the contents inside safe from temperature changes because whatever it is inside must be temperature sensitive. He can’t wait to discover it and maybe dissect it for his own purpose.

The door creaks a little but when it swings wide open, it reveals nothing but a closed laptop.

“This is odd.” Potter muses beside him. “I was under the impression that we will find a blade server or something that is hosting a market for anonymous guns but a computer?”

“That is unlikely. If it is a blade server, we should have seen wires out of the vault already.” Unless it is somehow connected to a Bluetooth device or any device that has wireless access to networks then it can work. “Not in this case.”

“If that has deep web access then we don’t want anyone to notice us tapping.” He has a point. They have been thinking similarly. Whoever is keeping this laptop in a temperature controlled vault has secrets they don’t want anyone finding.

“I know what you mean but that unlikely.” Draco takes his own laptop from a duffle bag he came with and plugs one end of the cable to its port while the other end is going to the unknown laptop’s network port. “I’m not going to open it but I can peek in it to see what’s inside and get an address.”

He starts his programs to diagnose the contents of the laptop. He does not want to personally interact with the contents of the laptop just in case it is being monitored by the owner. Then, again, they will only have a small window of time before they notice an intrusion.

“Okay, the scan is complete and this is not the host we are looking for but I am confident to say that this contains a bitcoin account.”

“A bitcoin account?”

“Yes.” He shows Potter the screen and what seems to be a series of odd variables and numbers in a bitcoin site. Then, he scrolls further down to see the logs and notices some very familiar entries under the transfer window. “See these? These are bitcoin accounts that have the exact same amount of bitcoin currency that our suspect uses in their market and the same addresses as the buyers. Bet you I can trace them to their owners and possibly to the site they get things from.”

What he likes about bitcoin transaction is that it stays anonymous but it _can_ be traced. It’s the preferred currency of hunters, hitmen, and illegal transactions. Which is why many underground operations are currently in the deep web.

He can find the connection to their case. It’s there just waiting to be deciphered.

“Like the deep web market of our target.” Potter smiles, his voice laced with excitement. “This is why I love working with you.”

“I can’t share your opinion. You are practically a thorn in my side.”

“Hmm, for a thorn, by your side is the best place to ward off unwanted presence. Don’t you think?” Potter provides a really imaginative way of countering his every word. Draco does not get it. Why is he putting on a show like this?

“Zip it, Potter. I can still drive a knife through your gut,” The blond huffs just as he types on his computer. The sound of the keystrokes accompanies their little banter. “I expect a solid reward for all of this.”

“I know. I will get you that McQueen pumps you like so much as soon as we solve this case. Wrapped in gold and a pretty bow.”

He did not say that.

Okay, he might have did. _Implied_ would be the right term but, hey, McQueen does have shoes with strength and practicality. When he says strength and practicality, it can be worn for any occasion and can be used as a lethal weapon. Draco’s kind of thing.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> ([x](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com/))


End file.
